Dragon Ball Advanced 1: The Nine Planets!
by sonicthewerehog1
Summary: Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Arale, Puck, and Diablo enter a new solar system in a search for the Dragon Balls! (Many Crossovers including Fusionfall, Attack on Titan, Beyblade, Teen Titans, Sonic the hedgehog, Samurai Jack, and MegaMan Starforce)
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Advanced 1: The nine planets!

Goku Junior, now referred to as Goku, had gone home with Grandma Pan. Pan admitted she was going to die in about a year, as the Doctor said.

Goku: "Grandma, I promise, I will not let you die!"

Pan: "How's that, Goku?"

Goku: "I'm going to planet Namek, to wish you at the age of 15, and that Giru was still here!"

Pan: "THAT'S CRAZY TALK!"

Goku: "I've discussed it with the others in other world. They don't mind."

Pan: "Goku, promise me you'll be okay!"

Goku: "I promise, Grandma."

As Goku began to walk, he stopped.

Goku: "Oh, and Puck's parents are staying by to help you out!"

Goku said goodbye, and headed to Capsule Corporation. He went to see Vegeta Junior, or Vegeta, who he had met while facing him in the World Tournament a few days ago. Goku soon arrived in the backyard of Capsule Corporation. Mrs. Briefs welcomed him in, and so did Mr. Briefs.

Vegeta: "Goku? What is it?"

Goku: "Vegeta, would you like to come with me into outer space?"

Vegeta's eyes widened.

Vegeta: "Space? Well… So long as it's a short trip."

Goku: "It'll probably be about three weeks."

Vegeta ran to ask his parents, and quickly returned.

Vegeta: "I guess so."

Goku: "Great! Puck's going to meet us in the Capsule Corporation Spaceship!"

Vegeta: "Fine."

Vegeta and Goku entered the Ship three hours after packing.

Vegeta: "This is my humanoid robot, Larry. We need him to fly the ship."

Goku: "Nice to meet you, Larry!"

Puck: "It's been an honor!"

Larry chuckled.

Everyone strapped in.

Larry: "Three. Two. One. Blast off!"

The starship blasted off into space!

After a month, the gang arrived at Namek. They made their way to a Namekian Village.

Namek: "State your business."

Vegeta: "We're looking for Dragon Balls. His grandmother's going to die soon."

Namek: "You may use them, friends."

Goku: "Thank-"

Namek: "If you can find them."

Vegeta: "What do you mean?!"

Namek: "An ancestor spread the Dragon Balls throughout the Ink'u solar system, a solar system consisting of nine planets.

Vegeta: "Nine only?"

Namek: "And even more mysterious, all of them are identical to Earth."

Puck: "Wow…"

Namek: "Are you up for it?"

Vegeta: "What kind of question is that? Of course we're up for it!"

Namek: "Take this namek with you. He has always wanted to venture from home. His name is diablo."

Vegeta: "Let's get a move on."

Goku: "Thanks, for everything!"

The group of four left the planet Namek, and were ready to continue their journey.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corporation…

Mrs. Briefs: "UH-OH!"

Mr. Briefs: "That's right. I found that android in the wastelands, and I LEFT HER ON THE SHIP! WITH CHILDREN!"

Mrs. Briefs: "Let's hope it's alright!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lord' Fuse's end!

(Dba)

Chapter 2: The first Dragonball! A new friend!

Goku and Vegeta were training with Puck and Diablo. In the end, Vegeta and Diablo beat Goku and Puck!

Goku: "No fair!"

Diablo: "Don't cry so much, Goku."

Goku puffed his face up. Vegeta snickered as it puffed up like a balloon. Larry announced that they arrived. Larry and the others left the Ship, but Goku did not. Goku was looking for his bags, as he did not know where Larry put them. Goku opened a door, and gasped.

Vegeta: "Everything okay in there? Hope you're not crying."

Goku paid Vegeta no mind. He leaned on the Girl's hat, and she turned on.

Arale: "I'm Arale. Where's Dad? Dr. Senbei?"

Goku: "Um, well, little Robot, I'm not sure how long you've been in there."

Arale: "Robot?"

Arale took off her cap.

Arale: "What?!"

Arale curled up into the corner.

Goku: "We can get the Dragon Balls. It'll be okay."

Arale: "I don't care. Leave me alone."

Arale ran so fast off the ship. Vegeta saw a white light. Goku came out and explained.

Larry: "An android with that speed is fine. Let's go."

Larry turned the Ship into a capsule, and placed it in his pocket. The team ventured into Genius Grove. They were welcomed by many heroes. Goku explained.

Dexter: "I see. Well, Fuse isn't just going to allow you to leave."

Goku checked the Dragon Radar.

Goku: "What's worse? The Ball's in this place that's all red and green. That is not good."

Dexter: "It is in Fuse's lair."

Goku: "Ah, man!"

Vegeta: "Well, let's go tame that freak of nature!"

Dexter: "He'll kill you, kid!"

Vegeta, without regarding Dexter's warning, flew off.

Goku's friends followed.

Goku: "Have you seen a girl with purple hair? A cap?"

Dexter: "Oh, Arale! She said she doesn't wanna be bothered."

Goku walked over to Arale.

Goku: "It feels like you've been living a lie, I know, but I am going to wish you human. I swear."

Arale: "….. Okay."

Goku: "I'm Goku."

Arale: "Sounds soooooo familiar."

Goku and Arale arrived at Fuse's lair. Goku grabbed the Dragon Ball.

Ssj Vegeta: "My ki blasts are nothing! Aah!"

Fuse threw Vegeta down easily.

Goku: "I have a plan. Everybody, lend me your power! Arale, since you can run unbelievably fast and in the air, I have a plan!"

Arale was running in the air towards Planet Fusion at full speed, dodging all Fusion Ki Blasts. Goku hung on to her back.

Goku: "I got this now! Thank you, Arale!"

Goku jumped off of Arale's back. As he ventured into the air, closer and closer to Planet Fusion, Goku charged his Kamehameha Wave.

Goku: "Ka…..me….. Ha… me…"

Goku transformed to super saiyan.

Ssj Goku: "HA!"

The massive wave hit Planet Fusion.

Ssj Goku: "No…"

Dexter shot his Mega-Cannon, powered by a Pokémon mega stone, at Planet Fusion. Together, Dexter and Goku destroyed Planet Fusion.

Everyone cheered Dexter's name.

This was all thanks to you. Thank you, goku… Dexter thought to himself.

Goku and his friends all went to the Ship. They flew off the planet. They had senzu bean soup for lunch. They soon arrived at the next planet, which was even more apocalyptic than the last.


	3. Chapter 3:Monsters of a titan kind!

(Dba)

Chapter 3: Monsters of a Titan kind!

The gang was in a forest!

Goku: "Those things are huge!"

Vegeta: "No duh, Goku!"

Puck: "We can take them!"

Arale: "How then? Huh?"

Diablo: "Easy. We need to first find a weak spot!"

Just as Diablo spoke, they sensed it!

Diablo: "Move!"

The team moved quickly. A titan tried to chomp them. Arale had dodged it just barely. Goku had been eaten.

Vegeta: "GOKU!"

Goku transformed, and broke through the Titan's throat and neck, killing him instantly.

Ssj Goku: "It's their necks! The weak point!"

Vegeta transformed with Diablo. They all flew off.

Super (S) Diablo: -Punched five titans' necks-

Ssj Vegeta: -Shot ki blasts at several titans' necks-

Puck: -Punched eight titans' necks-

Arale: -Quickly kicked 30 titans in the neck-

Arale: "I Win!"

Ssj Goku: "It was a contest? Tell me next time!"

The team didn't realize a Titan was behind them, about to grab its dinner. Before it opened its mouth, Mikasa arrived, and slashed it in the neck. The team moved as it fell.

Goku: "Thank you…"

They all met with Mikasa and her friends as they arrived.

Arale: "Thanks again, Mikasa."

Mikasa: "No problem. Do me a favor."

Goku: "What?"

Mikasa: "We won't be able to beat the Titans in a day, not even with your help. Promise me you'll wish them away."

Goku: "I promise, Mikasa."

Eren: "Great. Thanks a lot. We'll fight better, knowing we have new allies."

Arwin: "Thanks to you…"

The three departed.

An army of Titans arrived.

Goku: "Oh, no… The dragon ball is in one of those 50 titans!"

Ssj Vegeta: "Here we go… Big Bang Attack!"

Vegeta wiped out over 20 titans.

Goku: "The dragon ball! He's gonna step on it!"

Goku rushed at high speed, and grabbed the ball! He flew back to his friends.

Ssj Goku: "As a little gift. Eat this! It's healthy! Kamehameha!"

Goku finished the other titans. The team got to their spaceship. Goku looked out the window.

Goku: "Mikasa, Eren, Armin… I Swear."

The ship soon left, and landed on another planet.


	4. Chapter 4: A typical day!

(Dba)

Chapter 3: A typical day!

Goku and friends all arrived at Metal Bey City. There, they met Ginka Hagane, Kenta, Masamune Kadoya, and Tsubasa Otori.

Goku: "Cool. Soooo cool!"

Vegeta: "Whatever. You're such a child, Goku."

All of a sudden, the team was attacked. Everyone except Kenta and Vegeta moved in time.

Kenta and Vegeta were knocked out.

Ginka: "Who are you?!"

Doji: "Remember me…. Doji? Your old pal?"

Ginka: "You fell into the lava pit when nemesis was still around!"

Doji: "True, but it was a realistic hologram! Hahahahaah!"

Ginka: "What hit my friends?!"

Doji: "The spirit of my beyblade, of course. The Spirit of Three-star Pegasus!"

Ginka: "My pegasus' power…"

Goku: "And a dragon ball…"

Everyone: "Uh oh!"

Doji: "Oh, yes! Unless he is defeated, this dragon ball stays in him. And he will never be defeated. I promise you that!"

Goku: "We'll see! Kamehameha!"

The blast hit the spirit.

Doji: "See?"

Goku: "Nothing happened. Nothing at all…"

Doji: "Hahahahaha!"

Ginka: -Punched Doji into water-

Goku: "What now?"

Puck: "Heck if I knew!"

Puck charged at the spirit, and punched it several times.

Puck: "Blasts don't hurt it, impact does!"

Ginka launched Pegasus at the spirit a few times. Goku, Arale, diablo, and puck helped to defeat the spirit. It exploded, along with Doji. Goku grabbed the three-star ball! Ginka thanked his friends.

Goku: "It's what we do."

Goku gave Vegeta and Kenta the senzu beans.

Goku: "Bye, guys! We'll be sure to visit!"

The team flew off the planet. They soon arrived at the next, in a castle. They were on Planet FM. The team was tricked into a power-resistant net, one that disabled everything. King Cepheus took the dragon balls. He laughed.

King Cepheus: "Three plus one is four! Once I have them all, just as Andromeda said, I will rule this entire system!"

Geo: "Not if I have any say about it!"

King Cepheus: "Megaman!"

Geo: "Andromeda's tricked you once more. I guess you never learn."

Geo freed the team.

Goku: "Great! Let's fight! Whoa!"

The ground shook. Andromeda appeared.

King Cepheus: "Andromeda!"

Goku: "His power level's amazing!"

Goku, Diablo, and Vegeta transformed. Megaman changed into Ice Pegasus. They all lunged at the monster, followed by Arale and Puck.


	5. Chapter 5: The clock is ticking!

(Dba)

Chapter 5: The clock is ticking!

Andromeda easily disposed of the forces coming at him.

Geo: "Magician's blizzard!"

Andromeda grabbed Puck, and used him as a shield. After the attack, Andromeda placed Puck down. Puck's eyes were the color white.

Geo: "He's dead! You monster!"

Ssj Goku: "Kamehameha!"

Andromeda grabbed the blast. He used it like a basketball. He slammed it on Goku's head, and the blast ball exploded.

Ssj Goku: -Turned normal. Fell-

Goku fell alongside his teammates, Vegeta, Geo, and Puck.

Andromeda grabbed Arale.

Puck's eyes changed to yellow. Puck got up.

Super (S) Puck: "Fight me, Andromeda. Face Super Puck!"

Puck did a handstand on Andromeda's shoulder, and kicked him in the face several times. Puck jumped into the air, and shot several ki blasts as he fell. Finally, he ran up Andromeda's body, and when he reached the face….

Super Puck: "Thanks, Goku. Kamehameha!"

Andromeda exploded.

Super Puck went normal.

Goku: "Great job…. Pu…"

It wasn't long before Goku's head went back down. Puck gave the team Senzu Beans.

King Cepheus: "I shall never be manipulated again. I swear it."

Geo: "I hope, Cepheus. I hope."

Goku: "That was way past cool, Puck!

King Cepheus returned the balls to Goku, along with the four-star ball.

Goku and his team departed. They arrived on the next planet. They were in Tokyo city. It was in ruins.

Goku grabbed the five-star ball.

Goku: "What happened?"

Blackfire: "I happened."

Goku: "Blackfire."

Vegeta: "You know her from somewhere, Goku?"

Goku: "Grandma Pan says that Blackfire here tried to kill Great Grandpa Goku in other world."

Blackfire: "My strength has increased greatly since then."

Robin jumped. He kicked Blackfire into the ground.

Blackfire got up, and shot an eye beam. Robin was dissentragrated.

Goku: "I cannot allow you to do this to millions of innocent lives, Blackfire."

Blackfire: "Oh, yeah? Well, guess what?"

Blackfire shot a beam through Arale's chest, making her explode.

Goku: "ARALE!"

Goku transformed.

Blackfire changed to her energy fists.

The two fought at full power.

After a long battle, the two clashed.

Blackfire shot a big, black beam and clashed with Goku's Kamehameha.

Blackfire: "Why fight when it's all over? When everybody has a time?"

Ssj Goku: "Because my time is right now, and I'm using it by saving the universe from scum…"

Goku pushed his blast harder, and killed Blackfire.

Ssj Goku: "Like you."

Goku transformed to normal.

Larry: "Do not worry. I can fix her within three hours. I'll do it on the next planet."

Goku: "I'd like that, Larry."

The team left, and arrived at the next planet, in a city.


	6. Chapter 6: Aku vs Vegeta

(Dba)

Chapter 6: Vegeta vs Aku

The team arrived at the next city's ruins, with a brand-new Arale.

Goku: "Arale, your dream's coming true. Just two more dragonballs."

Arale: "Thanks you so much, Goku!"

Goku: "Nothing to it."

Vegeta: "Quiet. We're being watched…"

Vegeta: "There!"

Vegeta jumped into the trees, from branch to branch, following the samurai warrior. Vegeta finally caught up to him, or so he thought.

Vegeta: "Gotcha!"

The samurai dodged it, and Vegeta fell into the river. The samurai grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. The samurai complemented he had great reflexes and speed, and that he would make a fine samurai.

Vegeta: "Samurai? No thanks, dude."

Jack: "I am Samurai Jack. This world is plagued by an evil spirit known as Aku."

Vegeta: "Aku? I'd like to fight him if he's as great as you say."

Aku: "Well, then you may try."

Jack: "Aku!"

Vegeta punched several times, missing Aku each time. Finally, Aku grabbed Vegeta, and slashed at him a few times. Vegeta had much a scar and blood dripping from his lips. Vegeta wiped his lips.

Vegeta transformed.

Ssj Vegeta: "A worthy opponent! After all this time, huh?"

The young super saiyan punched Aku a few times. Aku laughed as he shot a red sphere of lightning at Vegeta. Vegeta was on the floor.

Ssj Vegeta: "When this headache is gone, you're through, Aku!"

Aku trapped the others in an energy box.

Aku: "If you cannot defeat me within 20 minutes, then your friends will be crushed."

Vegeta punched Aku a few more times before launching his Big Bang Attack. Aku wiped blood from his cheek and lips.

Ssj Vegeta: "What worthiness. A true warrior, indeed. I salute you, Aku."

Aku: "Same here, young one."

Ssj Vegeta: "Time to die, Aku. Final Flash!"

Aku dodged the move, but Vegeta swiftly appeared behind Aku.

Ssj Vegeta: "Kamehameha!"

Aku: "No, I was caught off guard! No!"

Aku died.

The skies were lit.

Samurai Jack: "Thank you, young one. I believe this is yours."

Jack handed Vegeta the six-star ball.

Jack: "Farewell, friends."

Jack rid away on his horse.

The team got onto their ship, and got to the next planet.


	7. Chapter 7: The final fight

(Dba)

Chapter 7: The final fight!

Goku and his friends met Sonic the Hedgehog, who told them all about Dr. Eggman and his plan to take the planet's energy, though he had no idea how.

Goku: "We'll stop him!"

Vegeta: "Yea, it'll be nothing!"

Vegeta softly groans in pain.

Goku: "You're still hurt a bit, Vegeta."

Goku gave Vegeta a senzu bean, and Vegeta was fine.

Sonic: "Well, let's get some rest!"

Puck: "In the forest? Bears?"

Diablo: "You're scared, huh?"

Puck: "Of course not!"

Vegeta: "Sure."

They all went to sleep. The next day…

The team made it to Eggmanland.

Sonic: "Watch out. This place is no fun, it's quite dangerous."

Sonic ran off.

Vegeta: "Awesome!"

The team followed sonic.

They soon arrived in the master control room. Eggman caught them in his time holder. Goku quickly dodged it. He looked back to see his friends frozen in time.

Goku: "Let them go, or I'll smash this machine!"

Goku punched the machine, to see it was rubber.

Dr. Eggman: "That's indestructible rubber, fresh from the teeth of a Titan."

Goku: "And who's going to fight me? Not you, right?"

Dr. Eggman: "Nope. Metal Goku!"

Goku: "Metal Goku?!"

Goku transformed.

Metal Goku transformed as well, as his hair turned gold.

The two fought it out.

Metal Goku was copying almost all of Goku's moves. Finally, Goku decided to use moves he'd never even think of. Goku finally won.

Goku broke through the glass of Eggman, and read his plans.

Ssj Goku: "These Dragon Balls?"

Goku shot up the entire room until he freed his friends. He explained. Goku grabbed the seven star ball. Goku punched Eggman far away.

Vegeta: "So, these planets are all of different universes?"

Sonic: "Fighured. It is Eggman."

Goku thanked sonic. Goku summoned Porunga.

Since it had been so long, Porunga agreed to grant four wishes.

Goku: "I wish that the planet of the Titans was forever safe, and that everyone the Titans killed came back to earth."

Puck: "I wish that Arale was a human girl."

Diablo: "I wish that my Uncle Piccolo was out of hell and on the lookout."

Arale: "I wish that Goku's Grandma Pan was the age of 15."

Porunga: "All done. Farewell."

Porunga went back to Namek.

Vegeta: "This is the end for now, huh?"

Goku: "Time for us to all go home!"

The gang headed home. When they got there, Larry, Arale, Puck, Diablo, and everybody on earth had red eyes. Goku and Vegeta flew out of the ship.

Goku: "What's going on?!"

Kulam: "I am Kulam. My Great Grandpa Frieza was killed by a monkey, so I enacted revenge. Only my defeat would free the fools on this planet, so said Shenron."

Goku: "We won't let you win, Kulam!"

Goku and Vegeta transformed. It was a gruesome fight!

Goku was knee'd in the stomach, and kicked down deep into the ground. Vegeta was thrown into the same hole. Kulam was charging a supernova.

Ssj Goku: "This is how it ends, huh? Hehehehehe…"

Ssj Vegeta: "Pull yourself together! I will, no, cannot fail!"

Ssj Goku: "It's over…"

Ssj Vegeta: "No way, Goku!"

Vegeta slapped Goku, who regained his mind.

Ssj Goku: "Thanks, Vegeta."

The wind coming from the Supernova is blowing wind on the two saiyans' clothes. The extreme heat burned half of the shirts off.

Kulam: "Eat it!"

Ssj Goku and Ssj Vegeta: "Final Kamehameha!"

They both clashed.

Ssj Goku and Ssj Vegeta: "Ha!"

Kulam was hit by his own blast, and killed by it.

Kulam: "Wait! Just wait! My father will come one day!"

The earth went back to normal.

Everything was alright within a month.

Arale lived with Goku and Pan as an adoption in West City.

Diablo stayed on the lookout with his Uncle Piccolo, his parents evil.

Puck lived with his parents in West City.

And so ends the first of many adventures to come. A sample:

Attack of the saiyans: A saga

A place lower than hell: A movie

Majin Zular: A saga

Android 8: A movie

Revenge of the Titans: A saga

Broly's return: A movie

Diablo's parents: A movie

Kulam's empire: Mission earth: A movie


End file.
